mlp a mid night romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: in all of equestrias history their had only been a few alicorns now when a mysterious new male alicorn falls to the planet the world is changed and so is luna rated t for light violence and some dark themes nothing to dark Being rewritten due to format
1. crash entrance

Sup guys lighting night wolf here so following my speech of being on the brony side I decided to make a mlp fic like I wanted to do for years I hope you like it if not I'm sorry now like I said this isn't for hatred I know bronies are hated but any readers who bash my bronies readers will be blocked now my fellow bronies and loyal mlp fans time for chapter one. It will be short I'm sorry ill make the chapters longer as the story goes on its night time and I have work tomorrow so forgive me.

Equestira one month after battle with queen chrysalis

Princess Celstria: hmm yet alone letter from twilight I wonder it says

Boom!

Royal guard: your majesty an object just landed outside the castle!

Celstria: get Luna and tell the guards not to touch it till I get there!

Ten minutes later crash site outside cantorlot

Luna: (landing near the object) sister what do you think it is?

Celstria: I don't know yet sister she looks into the crater it can't be.

Luna: sister what is it is that a ….

Celstria: it is

In the crater was a black pony with jet black wings and a glowing mane like the princess a horn grew out of the pony's head on wings hung out on either side of him on his flank was a cutie mark of a moon and star.

In the crater was a male alicorn

Authors notes yeah sorry short chapter and I ain't the best at righting long opening chapters I hope you guys like it till next time lighting night wolf out!


	2. prince of the stars

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy!

*Inner thoughts

: speaking

(action

Alicorn: Ugh my head feels like a ursa slammed into it.

Luna: Sister he wakes!

Celstria: Thank you Luna I can see that are you ok?

Alicorn: Yes, ow my head feels like a train hit it or something (he shakes his head where are we?

Celstria: Canterlot the kingdom of Equestria you never told us your name.

Alicorn: Ugh sorry about that its prince midnight star.

Luna and Celstria: PRINCE?!

Midnight star: I don't remember a lot but I do know my name and what I was (he looks at himself) oh I'm forgetting my attire (his horn flashes summoning his black and purple robe that covered his back and that ended at his hoofs his wings also became sealed in armor with both wings having a star on the right wing and a moon on the left, also his armored legs up to his knees. His crown then appeared on his head reddish black with a blackish blue gem in the middle covered by his symbol and on his chest came a crystal blacker then the night itself.) ahh much better.

Luna: (Her mouth drops in surprise as she flies to land in front of the alicorn) thou are a prince?! We have not seen a male alicorn before (she starts walking around him inspecting him) * and never one so handsome he's better looking than the night sky. (she blushes).

Midnight star: You flatter us dear maiden but it is we who should be in awe of thou for we have not seen a female of our species before (he follows her with the who looking each other over while walking in a circle) * and never one so beautiful she's more perfect then the stars!

Princess Celstria: (Smirking while watching the two alicorns look each over) so are you two going to keep drooling over each other or will you let the poor prince speak dear sister? Its amusing to watch you two trip over each other.

Both blush and spin away from each other.

Princess Luna: We- I am sorry for that (she blushes)

Prince midnight star: It's my fault I'm sure we don't use the royal wee unless it's important least I don't use it or try not to unless it's important. (he turns to celstria) either you like to tease your own sister and guests or you have something to ask fair princess.

Princess celstria: That gem on your chest I feel a large amount of magic coming from it not evil magic but strong magic non the same.

Princess midnight star: Ah yes the gem of unity it glows and channels power from friendship and turns it into magic a user can use to charge his own it makes the user stronger.

Princess Celstria: May I see it?

Prince midnight star: (Tosses the gem) don't break it that gem runs in the family. (he goes back to looking at Luna who blushes at the attention)

Princess celstria: Fascinating I haven't seen an artifact like this in centuries. (she turns to Luna) would you please show our guest around.

Princess Luna: (Blushing and looking at midnight star) tis would be our honor to escort him around!

Prince midnight star: lead on oh noble lady (he blushes and follows)

Princess celstria: (Smirking while examining the crystal) have fun on your date you two!

Both Luna and midnight: WE ARE NOT DATING! (they blush and look at each other) * but I wish we were they thought before leaving

Princess Celstria: (Examining the crystal) hmm maybe twilight can figure this out. (she pulls out a quill and paper and begins writing.)

Authors notes

So like? Or hate? Review and read and sorry about my bad old English during their talking I got work on it and second sorry about the bad grammar I ain't the best at grammar if someone can give me tips I would be thankful till next chapter lighting wolf out!


	3. legendary prince

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

Twilight sparkle: (looking over the crystal of unity) strange princess Celstria I haven't seen this crystal before except in - history books oh why didn't I see it before!

Princess Celstria: what do u mean twilight?

Twilight: this crystal isn't just the one midnight wore it's the one he used to fight sombra midnights a legend in ancient history books.

Celstria: he is?

Twilight: midnight was known as the god of the stars and moon he ruled a kingdom north of equestria known as the lunar republic he fought many of the villains you and princess Luna did he was next in line to rule the throne there. He's nearly 9000 years old.

Celstria: he's almost as old as me! And then why haven't I or Luna heard about him then twilight?

Twilight: because midnight only battled when something threated equestria or the republic. He's like Luna he's behind on history and mannerisms he still acts like an old prince from when Luna was still unbanished.

Celstria: so he's like Luna?

Twilight: (nodding) in a way his powers are more based on the stars but his powers match the ones used by Luna (she points to the crystal of unity) this only makes his powers stronger your majesty he's a very tough but brave and caring alicorn he would never hurt Luna at least that's what the history books tell me oh I have so many questions to ask!

Celstria: yes, we both do young twilight. But I wonder what he's doing now.

Twilight: why? Is he alone or something?

Celstria: (smirking and laughing) no my faithful student he's alone with Luna.

Twilight: oh so you're just messing with both of them aren't you?

Celstria: (smirking) yours see my faithful student but let's wait till they get back to ask questions.

meanwhile

Princess Luna and prince midnight star: (walking around the outside near the gardens)

Princess Luna: thou has been quiet for a while is something wrong?

Prince midnight star: no just thinking tis rare to see more alicorns in over 9000 years just wondering what your sister is doing with my crystal.

Luna: oh tis in good hands you don't talk a lot fair prince.

Midnight: tis because the day tires me usually we sleep during it night is when we - I mean I am more awake.

Luna: (Staring in shock) Thou does not like the day?

Midnight: Too busy for our tastes night brings peace and serenity at least to me and my subjects back when I lived in the republic.

Luna: (Blushing) * he's so much like me it makes me weak legged is the word I haven't felt this feeling before happy strange I do not like him do I? not more than a friend right?

Midnight: Princess you ok?

Luna: Huh yes we I mean I am fine sorry we still talk like we did 1000 years ago tis a mistake.

Midnight: (Tilting his head) mistake? Back where I come from we talk like royalty of old out of respect it's not something to be ashamed of it just makes you different and to me different is fine.

Luna: (blushing) you are too kind fair prince

Midnight: that's because I care (he laughs)

Luna: we should head back my sisters no doubt speaking with her student twilight.

Midnight: (following) funny you and your sister are in our history books in surprised if my subjects knew of you and your sister that neither of you know me.

Luna: tis a strange concept.

1-minute later throne room.

Midnight: funny indeed (he and Luna notice twilight and Celstria looking at them.

Luna and midnight: what?

Twilight: (Running over) so you are real oh I have so many questions! What was it like ruling how was your science and medicine what travels did you do so many questions!

Midnight: Calm down (he laughs) too many questions at one time. And I will say later its better I write them down since that's more info then I can speak. And considering all these questions in going to assume you like science and magic.

Twilight: how did you know?

Midnight: (Smiling) when your 9000 years old you learn to read faces very easy.

Celstria: (smirking) did you two enjoy your time alone?

Luna and midnight: (Blushing) STOP TEASEING US!

Celstria: in any case it will soon be night soon so questions will have to wait midnight you should sleep you must be tired.

Midnight: (Shaking his head) I sleep during the day princess only at night am I usually awake.

Twilight: so he is the legendary prince of the stars and moon.

Midnight: (Looking at every one staring at him in shock) what?

Luna and Celstria: (Their mouths drop to the floor)

Midnight: Oh crud

Author notes

Yep midnights a little younger then Celstria and he is a legend and all that sorry I had to rush to get this chapter done in time I hope you all enjoy it will post more tonight lighting night wolf out!


	4. legend and confessions

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

Princesses Luna and Celstria: PRINCE OF THE MOON AND STARS!?

Prince midnight star: (rubbing his face) yes that's me (he turns to twilight) was really hoping not to let that slip so early.

Twilight: sorry! Didn't know.

Celstria: but star swirl hasn't talked about that alicorn since he vanished you're that alicorn!?

Midnight: yes, star swirl visited me as a filly he helped me get my cutie mark after that I ruled the lunar republic for 9000 years until I was well dropped here.

Twilight: he just has been brought here for a reason.

Midnight: makes sense I don't remember everything but meeting all of you.

Luna: tis an amazing idea a legend brought here tis fate! And to be near royalty like me! (she blushes) I mean me and my sister.

Celstria: can you two kiss already it's funny to see you both become stumbling messes. (she smirks) your crushes on each other is obvious.

Midnight and Luna: JUST BECAUSE I LIKE HIM/ HER DOESN'T MEAN YOUR ALLOWED TO BLURT OUT STUFF LIKE THAT! (they blush)

Midnight: (blushing) thou likes us?

Luna: we I mean I… yes I do she blushes.

Celstria: was that so hard (she smirks)

Midnight: you can't force love you know even if it got us to confess.

Luna: his right dear sister love can't be rush besides our meeting will have till wait till tomorrow since I have dreams and to move the moon.

Midnight: I can help my powers extend to the stars and moon and I have the power to enter dreams as well.

Luna: (blushes and faints)

Midnight: was it something I said?

Celstria: maybes it's because now you two get to spend more time together and she has someone to keep her company. (she smirks and laughs) she's been lonely for all these years' midnight.

Midnight: (face hoofs) why do you have to tease us both all the time? (he groans in annoyance).

One day later

Midnight: (flying alongside Luna) you know you could have reacted better when I told you about my powers.

Luna: (clonking midnight on the head with her wing as they land.) hush you we didn't know another alicorn with such powers existed.

Midnight: as did we.

Luna: so how does this dating work?

Midnight: I'm not sure we have all night to figure it out since we handled the cities in a few hours. (he offers his hoof) shall we?

Luna: (taking his hoof in her own and smiling) we shall

Authors notes

Phew took me a while to make this chapter but I am happy I did fyi this story will be following the story of mlp closely so read review and comment till tomorrow lighting wolf out!


	5. a moonlit chat

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy!

Prince Midnight: (siting with Luna under a tree) to be fair thou never asked about our personality.

Princess Luna: well now we are I mean I am curse my old cantorlot speak.

midnight: don't be ashamed of your accent dear princess it's what makes you unique.

Luna: (blushing) you flatter us dear prince but u have yet to tell us about you since I'm in so many books.

Midnight: (laughing and smiling) fine but your telling me about the real you any person can write a book its special when the actual pony talks about their true self.

Luna: (blushing) deal.

Midnight: since you know that I lived in my kingdom most of my life ill sum up the important faces about me.

I have fought both sombra and tirek at least once.

Luna: but we banished them!

Midnight: yes, but I had to make sure they were done for the count I dueled sombra's spirt in the snow until I managed to scatter his spirt hopefully he stays down.

Luna: and lord tirek?

Midnight: he tired making a break from Tartarus while Cerberus was disturbed 6000 years ago but we dueled the old man absorbed the magic from the souls of Tartarus and fought me it was a nearly impossible battle but I won chopping his horns apart and managing to use the last of the magic in my body at that time to reseal him then I passed out next thing I know I'm home and moving on with my life.

Luna: we didn't think they would come back.

Midnight: evil finds a way but good always rises to the challenge. My father told me that.

Luna: what happened to him.

Midnight: my brother he was annoyed he wasn't in line to become king and tried to kill me I banished him to Tartarus but I know nothing will keep that unicorn down for long.

Luna: so you're a king?

Midnight: not yet there are trials and I must find someone to marry one day before that happens. Unless thou are offering (he laughs until Luna smacks him slightly on the head with her wing while smiling and laughing)

Luna: maybe don't get your hopes up (she laughs)

Midnight: I wouldn't force you too kind and caring for that.

Luna: you were talking about your personality?

Midnight: oh right well I care about my subjects and tried to be kind of and caring like my father but I'm still inexperienced. I read a lot to learn more about the world around us. I have studied magic for as long as I have been filly to now. And I won't let evil or any villain hurt those I care about I'm as loyal to my friends and loved ones till the end.

Luna: didn't think such a kind ruler existed.

Midnight: thou should look in the mirror Luna you and your sister are the two kindest wisest rulers I have met I just wish I was like that.

Luna: (nuzzling into midnight) we could teach you.

Midnight: that would be fine. But I believe we were discussing you dear princess of the night.

Luna: (blushing and smiling but of course. I have tried to be a kind of ruler like my sister but every one used to care for her light more than my night.

Midnight: nightmare moon I remember but it was not your fault.

Luna: yes, it was we nearly hurt people we care about. (she cries) our sister was better than us at everything.

Midnight: (holding Luna and hugging her close) Luna you can't blame yourself for jealously it grips us all and anyone who cares more about the day can't love the beautiful night and the wonders it brings.

Luna: thank you (she cries happily and nuzzles into midnight) thou are two kinds. (She looks at midnight) thou really believes we can be better? 

Midnight: I know so now please finish your tale

Luna: (laughing) after well defeating the villains I tried to become more modern like most pony's but I haven't seemed to be able I botched up night mare night at first.

Midnight: (snickering) thou messed up that? Luna really? It's cute funny (he laughs a smiling Luna lightly bops him on the head again.)

Luna: hush you (she laughs) I haven't met a pony that understand me like my sister has.

Midnight: nor has we met a beautiful ruler like yourself.

Luna: (blushing) your killing me with kindness. Um midnight?

Midnight: yes?

Luna: may I try something?

Midnight: I guess.

Luna: * here goes oh I hope those books didn't lie about how to do this. (she puckers her lips)

Midnight: (blushing) are you? (Luna kisses him on the lips)

Luna: mmm, (she wraps her hoofs around midnights neck and closes her eyes)

Midnight: (wrapping his hoofs around Luna's waist and closing his eyes.)

They pull away blushing and smiling

Midnight and Luna: wow

Luna: its nearly morning in a few hours we should get back soon.

Midnight: we can stay a little longer.

Luna: yes, I suppose we can (she smiles and lays her head on midnights shoulder before watching the sunset with him)

Author notes

So phew finally done hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter I aint the best at romance so sorry if it feels a bit rushed I'll try and improve and next chapter will be big hope you guys enjoy lighting night wolf out!


	6. mission to the snow

another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

The next day (chapter is set during crystal empire episodes)

Twilight: (running into the throne room) princess you called?

Princess Celstria: yes, it's about sombra.

Prince midnight star: me and Luna were just trying to get Celstria to let us go and fight sombra instead no offence twilight but sombra's a much more ancient and more powerful evil then you have ever faced before. (he turns to Celstria) which is why you should send me and Luna instead! two alicorns can fight him and stagger him twilight won't be able to do much sombra's magic is two strong remember he's thousands of years old like us.

Celstria: while that's very generous of you both am confident twilight can warn cadence of sombra.

Twilight: king sombra the master of shadows?

Celstria: the same I assume you have heard the tales that?

Twilight: yes, is that why you summoned us here?

Celstria: yes (she looks at Luna and midnight) maybe we should discuss this in private (she turns to Luna and midnight) I'm sorry

(she and twilight leave)

Luna: typical my sister dumps all of her duties on her young pupil tis stupid if you ask me young twilight maybe gifted but ready to face a foe as strong as sombra? We think not. (she turns to midnight) you agree my warrior of the stars? (yes they have pet names for each other)

Midnight: (blushing) yes but we can't go against your sister's wishes (he grumbles) even if they are stupid my gem of the night.

Celstria: (smirking as she and twilight reenter the room) looks like you two are still flirting. So when can I expect the proposal to my sister from your midnight?

Midnight: (blushing) not funny cel not funny at all.

Twilight: cel?

Celstria: midnight calls me cel when he doesn't want to use my full name. (she turns to midnight and Luna) we have decided you and Luna will be joining twilight and her friend's tomorrow.

Luna: you won't regret it sister come on midnight we have sleeping to do.

Midnight: twilight don't worry me and Luna can handle it just warn cadence. (he leaves with Luna)

Celstria: twilight you need to rest as well go home I will speak to my sister and midnight.

Twilight: of course princess (she leaves)

In Luna's room

Midnight:(sharping his battle sword) Luna why do u suppose your sister changed her mind?

Luna: it is curious but I suppose she will explain things tomorrow we have our jobs to perform tonight. This is going to take a lot of coffee. (she stands on the balcony as midnight joins her and wraps a wing around Luna as she lays her head on midnights shoulder)

Celstria: (as she eavesdrops before going to bed) I hope you find happiness with midnight dear sister but all will be revealed in time.

Author notes

So stories are happening next chapter will be intense ill post it tomorrow till next time lighting night wolf out!


	7. crystal confrontation

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

(this episode takes place during the crystal empire part two episode.)

Prince midnight star: (yawning) that was a long night my gem of the night. How long before we have to follow twilight and her friends to the crystal empire?

Princess Luna: ugh tis a few hours but yes it was a long night my warrior of the stars (she yawns and lands on the balcony of the castle as midnight does the same)

Midnight: get some rest then your need it.

Luna: we both need sleep you need to sleep too.

Midnight: it's your bed (he blushes)

Luna: (blushes we can sleep together I don't see why a couple can't. It's not like we are doing anything else. (she yawns) besides its fine to…. Zzzz (she passes out sleeping against midnight before she can get to the bed.

Midnight: guess we can both sleep. (He moves her to the sofa before hugging her close and draping a wing over her and passing out)

Few hours later.

Luna: well I feel better (she notices midnight holding her.) *He moved me to the couch when I passed out on the floor? Such a gentle colt. (she blushes and unwraps herself before kissing midnight on the cheek causing the alicorn to wake up.)

Midnight: sleep well? (he stretches)

Luna: (smiling) yes because of your kindness. Tis a gentle colt.

Lunar guard: (opening the door) your majesties twilight and her friends are already on their way to the crystal empire.

Luna: we must go then.

Midnight: (sheathing his swords in their holders). Race you then! (he smiles and flies out the window)

Luna: (laughing and smirking) oh it is so on get back here my colt friend! (she races out the window after him.)

Few hours later sky of the crystal empire.

Luna: you never told me how you planned to find sombra. (she flies along with him) or fight him.

Midnight: back when we fought I could scene his magic and use that to fight him. (he motions to the swords) and my crystal of unity let me hurt him. With the spirt of night terror.

Luna: the monster of the stars? The spirt not unlike night mare moon?

Midnight: he's my version of him at least but I'm in control of him.

Luna: but how nightmare moon was an untamable beast!

Midnight: because I learned not to give into fear. (he hugs Luna) just because you gave into jealousy Luna doesn't mean your evil it just means you're like every pony. A girl who wasn't happy that her sister got all the credit.

Luna: (crying tears of joy) thank your midnight you care for me so.

Midnight: (smiling) I'm always here for you Luna. (he narrows his eyes) he's close I'm sure of it. (he and Luna land in the snow)

Luna: are you sure?

Midnight: yes, hang on (his horn glows as he uses his magic to contact twilight) twilight get the crystal heart back to the tower me and Luna can hold back sombra.

Twilight: (through magic) we will thanks your highness.

Midnight: no problem (he fires at the snow blasting away a hidden sombra) did you're really think you could hide from me old man? It's only been 8000 years.

Sombra: ah prince midnight and princess Luna how nice of you two to make it just in time to see the crystal empire fall to me! (he summons crystal swords) once your both dead victory will be that much sweeter!

Midnight: we didn't come to fail sombra! (he pulls out his magic swords and summons the night terror which wraps him in black spiked armor with "tusks" around the mouth to focus the magic better. A mask slams over his face before his eyes open again showing them to be a crimson red compared to his normal red eyes.) it's time for you to fall!

Sombra: die you fools! (he lunges) the crystal empire is mine!

Midnight: not while we still breath sombra! (he blocks the sword while using his own to stab sombra in the gut.

Sombra: forgetting you can't harm me? Or destroy me?

Midnight: (smirking) who said destroy?

Luna: (shoots sombra in the back with her magic) yes we are merely delaying you.

Sombra: you mean? No! (he transforms and flies away towards the empire)

Midnight: get back here you coward! (he flies after sombra as Luna follows.)

Midnight: (using his magic to shoot at sombra and contact twilight) twilight tell me you nearly have the crystal heart back in place?

Twilight: (through magic) in a few minutes.

Midnight: you better hurry then! (he tackles sombra before the two slam into the barrier. Give it up sombra you have lost.

Sombra: not yet (he blasts midnight to the side and flees)

Luna: midnight! (she runs to him) are you ok?

Midnight: armor protected me yeah I'm fine. (over magic) twilight did you do it?

Twilight: spike did I got trapped.

Sombra: no! this isn't over (he dissolves into shards of crystal)

Midnight: (shattering a crystal with his hoof) good riddance.

Luna: huzzah another victory! We should celebrate.

Midnight: its getting late we should get home (he laughs and smiles as he summons his armor back. As Luna bonks him on the head laughing)

Luna: party pooper is prince midnight shy of having fun? (she smirks) tis didn't know I dated a royal chicken.

Midnight: (holds Luna's hoof in his as they walk towards the celebration) fine but I don't do slow dances (they laugh).

Author notes

So this was something I need to write early I felt I had to will try to make the story match the show but I have to make some deviations till next time lighting wolf out!


	8. prank night date night

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

One week after crystal empire

Prince Midnight star: ugh I'm so bored

Princess Luna: so am I is their nothing to do?

Midnight: what do you usually do for fun?

Luna: go to meetings and sit through boring talks with dignitary's.

Midnight: hmm want to prank the uptight ponies then?

Luna: prank what is this prank? We are not familiar with that term.

Midnight: prank means doing a joke that makes others laugh like throwing a water balloon at someone or making them jump in fright.

Luna: then yes and I know just who to prank me and my sister's rotten nephew prince blue blood.

Midnight: who the unicorn who acts like a spoiled brat?

Luna: yes, tis a spoiled little stallion who deserves this punishment. (she smirks evilly) and I know just the pranks to pull.

Midnight: (smirking) then fill me in oh my gem of the night.

One hour later

Midnight: where did you get water balloons from?

Luna: tis a gift from one of our servants any side of blue blood yet?

Midnight: yep now?

Luna: (nodding) now

Luna and midnight: (throw water balloons)

Luna: we didn't hear a splash

Midnight: wait for it.

Blue blood and other noble ponies: my mane my perfect mane why?!

Midnight and Luna: (snickering)

Midnight: I have one more prank.

30 minutes later

Luna: I can hear that rotten nephew of mine now what did you do my warrior of the stars?

Midnight: (smirking) you see my sweet angel.

Blue blood and noble ponies: AH HOT SAUSE IT BURNS!

Midnight: (laughing) oh what sweet sorrow.

Luna: midnight that was was…. (she starts laughing until the alicorn princess falls over laughing) the funniest prank ever.

Thank you for that my love. (She kisses) midnight on the lips. Now come we have our duties to perform. (she smirks and pushes midnight down) race your sweetie! (she takes off)

Midnight: (laughing) get back here! (he flies after her into the setting sun which soon turned to night.)

Author notes

Yes, blue blood revenge is dealt I'm working on other stories so I'm sorry it takes a few hours to make these chapters' ill work on longer chapters till next time lighting wolf out!


	9. proposal under the stars

Time for another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

Few weeks later during the magic mystery cure

Prince midnight star: are you sure we cannot interfere cel? She's been sending messages since this morning

Princess Celstria: I'm sure she has to figure out this herself it's her final trial why do you ask?

Midnight: we will fly to pony Ville then I want to see her progress princess twilight she should be able to give better advice

Celstria: very well but you're not to interfere understood?

Midnight: yes, but I'm bringing my soldiers

Celstria: the ones we haven't seen yet?

Midnight: the same ill return when twilight figures out the problem right now I have to write and summon my pegsi. (he exits the room

Midnight: (summons a quill and paper) get some reinforcements from my kingdom trust me you see now go find twilight.

Midnight: (writing a letter with the ink) *c'mon on my old general this kingdom needs more trained soldiers to help in this matter.

Pony ville ten minutes later

Spike: twilight what are you doing theirs no pony to write a letter to

Twilight: yes, there is spike theirs one alicorn we haven't tried contacting.

Spike: cadence?

Twilight: close but no midnight star his Luna's colt friend and another alicorn. (she sends the letter) I hope he gets it.

Random pony: a alicorn just landed in the middle of town

Twilight and the spike rush to the middle of town to see midnight wearing his armor covered in head to hoof with the crystal of unity glowing along with his crimson eyes which observed the town through his helmet. Backing the alicorn up was 8 pegsi what was surprising is the pegsi didn't wear normal royal guard armor each one wore jet black armor which covered them all over with a moon and star like.

Midnights on their chest plate on their cutie marks glowed through their armor as they took cross bows off their back twilight could easily see swords on their legs as the pegsi formed a circle around midnight.

Spike: whoa what's with the super guards?

Midnight: (turns to spike and twilight) their not guards their Pegasus soldiers from the new lunar republic armor they come from my kingdom and my army young drake their better trained and equipped then royal guards.

Twilight: prince midnight! (she runs over) did you get my letter.

Midnights: (nods and looks around) yes young twilight I know but the princesses gave me orders not to fix this myself it's your final lesson. I'm sorry as much as I would like to help I can't.

Twilight: maybe I can find the answer in one of the towns books I'll keep looking. (she runs back to her house leaving spike behind.)

Lunar republic Pegasus soldier: tis a quiet town eh your majesty?

Midnight: tis indeed very small compared to our towns. (he turns to spike) I'm sorry my soldiers speak old republiciese its similar to how princess Luna and I talk.

Spike: why can't you fix what's going on?

Midnight: because Celstria herself told me to let twilight handle this as her final test.

Twilight: found it!

Midnight: we will be watching (he and the pegsi soldiers fly to the top of town hall and watch. As twilight fixes her friends.)

Midnight: (smiling as twilight is teleported away) well done young twilight well done.

One hour later cantorlot.

Midnight: (flying with his pegsi soldiers before landing on lunas balcony and turning to his soldiers) await me and the princess. We might return to the republic soon.

Pegsi soldier: under stood your highness.

Princess Luna: (walking out onto the balcony with midnight so those are the legendary pegsi soldiers of the new lunar republic we haven't seen them yet.

Pegsi soldiers: tis a pleasure princess Luna (they bow) but our ruler has a question to ask of you.

Luna: oh and what do you thou ask of us my warrior of the stars.

Midnight: we haven't meet someone we cared about for so long and we ask this you remember when we joked about asking you to marry me?

Luna: yes, but I don't see…. You don't mean are you!?

Midnight: nodding will you marry me princess Luna?

Luna: YES, OH BY THE MOON WE WILL PRINCE MIDNIGHT THOU HAS MADE US THE HAPPYIEST PONY IN ALL OF CANTORLOT! (she kisses midnight hard on the lips)

Midnight: (cry's)

Luna: what's wrong did I say something wrong?

Midnight: no I just didn't expect a yes (he smirks as Luna bobs him with her wing)

Luna: thou are a child but thou are mine (she hugs midnight)

Midnight: come with us to the republic Luna you and your sister need to see the kingdom oh so much to do!

Luna: first we must tell my sister. (she drags a smiling midnight with her as she smiles as well.)

End of part 1 and season 3 of story

Author notes

So this chapter took me a while but I'm happy to made it I hope you enjoy this chapter till next time lighting wolf out!


	10. a trip to the republic

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy! Thanks for all the support for this story hope you guys enjoy!

Snowy canon path to new lunar republic one week before princess twilight episode

Twilight sparkle: so why are we traveling to nowhere again?

Princess Celstria: not nowhere the new lunar republic my sister and midnight sent me a letter informing us that they want us all to visit besides I want to meet my future brother in law.

Twilight: and what did the letter say.

Prince midnight star: (though letter) dear princess Celstria since me and princess Luna your sister will be married in a few months she and I thought it best if you visit the new lunar republic oh and be sure to bring this princess cadence and twilight and her friends I haven't all of them yet and would love for you and them to tour my kingdom and see the ponies along with me and your sister.

Your future brother in law prince midnight star

p.s written on the back are directions to the gates of the republic you know it when you see it.

Celstria: so since he invited us all I figured it would be rude not to accept although from what his letter said there should be a way to know we are in the right place. (new lunar republic pegsi fly in as republic uniforms covered in their black armor teleported in surrounded the group while pairs of pegsi landed around them) spoke to soon greeting are you here to escort us to your ruler's kingdom?

New lunar republic Pegasus: yes, your majesty ah princess twilight and cadence so glad to see you and your friends follow us the kingdom it right this way. (the unicorns walk through the path as the pegsi put their cross bows on their backs and fly off as the group follows)

New lunar republic one hour later

Celstria: by the sun this city is more massive then cantorlot! (they pass many restaurants clothing shops and other buildings) midnight wasn't kidding when he said the republic is far more advanced than equestria.

Rarity: oh my word those clothing shops look like they make clothes out of silk it's so perfect I simply must try one of these stores I need to know their secret!

Twilight: rarity later first let us get to the castle first.

Spike: how big is this place theirs got to be millions of pegsi flying around!

Lunar republic pegsi soldier: close to a billion lots of ponies love it here and since prince night brought his fiancée here more ponies have come from the reaches of the republic to see her.

Pinkie pie: can we get food later those restaurants look perfect!

Lunar republic pegsi soldier: the prince has ordered a feast prepared I'm sure you and your friends can enjoy it all.

Flutter shy: um are there any animals here um I'm glad theirs ponies here but are there any cute animals here?

Lunar republic unicorn soldier: lots their animal reserves, zoos pet shops and more the prince did say you and your friends would be free to explore once you meet him and the other alicorn princess Luna I think her name was?

Rainbow dash: hey who are these fancy pegsi flying around up in the uniforms?

Luna republic Pegasus soldier: oh that's the shadow bolts our official air force special forces and from what I heard a team better then the wonder bolts.

Rainbow dash: no one is better than them!

New lunar republic unicorn: that's not what the alicorns think!

Celstria: speaking of my sister how is she

New lunar republic Pegasus: she's fine your highness she's been treated like a goddess here and the prince has since been giving her tours around the 1000 different cities of the republic.

Celstria and others: ONE THOUSAND?!

Lunar republic Pegasus: yep their tons of cities here's the republic has been around for millions of years it's been growing since prince midnight stepped in to take the throne. (they pass through the castle) theirs the library or as we call it the abyss of knowledge its small we know but lots of knowledge is in there.

Twilight: SMALL THEIR MUST BE TRILLIONS OF BOOKS IN THEIR OH I WANT TO EXPLORE IT ALL!

Lunar republic unicorn: well the prince did say diner isn't till a few hours so we guess you can explore in there.

Twilight: YES, LOOK OUT BOOKS HERE I COME! (she runs in as a unicorn follows into watch her.)

Celstria: she will be alright right?

Lunar republic Pegasus: she will be fine theirs lots of soldiers in their (they pass into the throne room which is massive with stainless glass windows and banners from centuries ago along with tons of pony soldiers guarding the room and siting on the massive throne which extended to the floor from the ceiling was midnight. Who now wore a longer robe and better looking crown the alicorn prince also now wore armor that covered his chest and legs.)

Prince Midnight star: (talking to a unicorn soldier) yes and make sure there's plenty of food for the other towns.) he notices the others) CELSTRIA TWLIGHT AND FRIENDS WELCOME TO THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC WE WELCOME THEE TOO MOONLIGHT CASTLE!

Celstria: and their nearly goes my hearing good to see you again midnight where's Luna? And how are you?

Midnight: I am good and Luna rests she will join us at dinner I don't see princess twilight I'm guessing she is in the library?

Celstria: yes, I'm surprised at this kingdom midnight they even look like they have new weapons and more advanced tech.

Midnight: oh you mean the energy weapons we have been building the military here since I took the throne and we have been researching new tech for 1000 years from what I heard we are centuries ahead of equestria. But we can talk details later it's time for the feast follow me.

One hour later royal dining hall

Celstria: this is a lot more food then we have envisioned.

Princess Luna: (enters now wearing longer shoes that cover her knees her crown has also been replaced with a more royal looking one and her clothing around her waist now covers more of her arms.) oh sis thou has no idea of the wonders of this realm I have seen things only ponies could dream of all because my midnight has taken me around the kingdom. (she sits next to midnight and Celstria) its beautiful here sister you really must tour the cities.

Midnight: anything for my wonderful fiancée (he hugs Luna) cel can you and the others stay a week I would love to show you around the kingdom.

Celstria: we would be honored. But first let us talk when is the wedding?

Midnight: in a few days we have… decided on every thing over the few weeks we have been on our way here. it will be grand and it will be...

Twilight: (bursting in covered in books) wow the history of the prince of the night and stars. (she notices the others looking at her) what?

Midnight: tis going to be an adventure I can already tell.

Author notes

Finally, my first 1000-word chapter yes so there's going to be a wedding in the story in a few weeks until then I'll keep following the story till next time lighting wolf out!


	11. royal republic wedding

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

3 days before princess twilight episode new lunar republic midnights room

Prince midnight star: (pushing his crown into place) oh I'm so nervous tis unheard of for two alicorns to be married.

Lunar republic Pegasus soldier: your highness its time.

Midnight: (nodding) let's do this

One hour later new lunar republic wedding hall

Priest: dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two royals in the bonds of holy matrimony if any pony has any objection to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.

(no one says anything)

Priest: prince midnight do you take princess Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Midnight: (smiling) I do

Priest: and do you princess Luna take prince midnight star to be your husband?

Luna: (smiling) I do

Priest: then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Midnight: (kisses Luna and holds her)

Twilight, rarity, pinkie pie, spike, rainbow dash, flutter shy, apple jack, cadence, and Celstria and crowd: (cheering)

Celstria: (shouting over the cheering and smirking) so when can I expect kids you two!?

Luna and midnight: (smiling) BE QUIET SIS!

One hour later

Twilight: congrats you two so what now prince midnight?

Midnight: its king now twilight Luna became queen when we married but to be honest I don't know me and Luna will no doubt make it up as we go along.

Cadence: I'm so happy to meet my new uncle (she hugs midnight)

Midnight: (hugging back) so your cadence I heard a lot about you glad to meet you.

Celstria: well this has been nice and all but we better get back to equestria there's lots to do.

Midnight: so soon? Alright but don't forget sis you and the others are always welcome here.

Celstria: thanks baby brother

Midnight: and you ruined the family moment alright see you around me and Luna got things to do.

Luna: (walking up besides midnight and leaning on him) what now my wonderful king?

Midnight: we plan for the future like the bright one we have ahead.

Author notes

I was going to upload this later but it slipped away from me ill make part 2 and start on the next chapter tomorrow thanks for reading lighting wolf out!


	12. alicorn chaos

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy! Btw this will be another short chapter the next one I promise will be a longer chapter until then enjoy!

Set during princess twilight episode pony Ville shortly after princess Luna and are captured.

New lunar republic

King midnight star: soldiers to equestria calm the citizens down with no princess right now they're going to panic and can someone get me the note I heard twilight sent?

Lunar republic Pegasus soldier: your majesty we have the letter. (he hands the letter to midnight) and we have pegsi and unicorns already on their way to equestria.

Midnight: good wait vines? But vines haven't been around since… discord (the alicorn narrows his eyes) soldier get a handful of Pegasus and unicorn soldiers ready we are going to pony Ville NOW.

Pony Ville ten minutes later

Spike: twilight are you sure midnight can help? Sure he's a alicorn but he's not the best when it comes to the moon. In fact, he fixed it on the way here and by the sound of his letter back I'm sure he's calm and collected.

Midnight: DISCORD THOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEE HAS DONE (he slams into the ground forming his armor around him and tearing his swords out of their scabbards as Pegasus and unicorn guards surrounded him) WE KNOW THOU HAS SUMMONED THESE VINES AND YOU WILL GET RID OF THEM NOW!

Discord: ah young midnight how you have grown how has your voice not changed from speaking like dear princess Luna?

Midnight: THOU IS NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK HER NAME DRACONEQUUS WE KNOW THESE VINES ARE YOUR HANDY WORK ONLY YOU HAVE USED PLUNDER SEEDS!

Twilight: what seeds?

Midnight: (slicing one of the vines in half with his sword and holding it plunder seeds twilight discord used them to capture Luna and Celstria (he slices one of his swords through the ground into the air in front of discord) AND THOU WILL LET THEM GO OR I WILL DRAG YOU TO TARTARUS MY SELF!

Twilight: midnight calm down I'm sure we can.

Zecora: young twilight your presence we need if the princesses are to be freed.

Twilight: midnight?

Twilight: go solve it twilight I'm heading back to cantor lot for now the ponies need reassurance. (he turns to discord) but if I hear they were harmed you be lucky if I don't gut you for hurting them.

Discord: my dearest midnight you have my word.

Midnight: crazy trickster.

Two hours later cantor lot

Midnight: ugh sis you can have your job back it's not worth it I can barely rule the republic without Luna.

Celstria: (smirking) so I can go on that vacation now? Thanks baby brother.

Midnight: ask me in another thousand years' sis ugh I need to sleep.

Luna: tis glad you care about us. (she smirks) did thou starry warry miss his Luna bear?

Midnight: Luna you are the definition of evil when it comes to pranks.

Celstria: aw it's so cut when you two are making each other blush. It's like if you two had kids aw their going to be so cute I'm going to be an aunt one day.

Midnight: oh give it a rest sis.

Author notes

Another chapter done I apogize for the short chapters but when you make two or three stories a day it gets hard to make every story perfect I promise to make longer chapters when I can till next time lighting wolf out!


	13. tirek's return

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy

I'm going to address an issue some people may have with how I make the chapters before I go any further into it and address the issue of why I'm going only big episodes where Luna and Celstria appear in it for two reasons.

It is because I don't want to mess with the morals of the show and I have too much of a respect for the show to mess with it and if I rewrite anything during the regular episodes I feel like I would ruin the show.

It's because the major events and villains allow for more creating unique ideas in my mind and allow me to make the story bigger and add some more two it I will be having Luna and midnight in some of the minor episodes but I will explain why every time I do now onto the story!

New lunar republic moonlight castle crescent city 2 weeks later

King midnight star: (reading Celstria letter and he turns to a Pegasus soldier) get some Pegasus soldiers ready and search the library for ancient villains and books related to prisoners of Tartarus.

New lunar republic Pegasus soldier: sir why? Is there a problem?

Midnight: because lord tirek has returned.

Lunar republic Pegasus: (nodding) I understand your highness I'll tell a group of unicorns and Pegasus's to meet you in cantorlot good luck sir.

Cantorlot 20 minutes later

Princess Celstria: are you sure he's coming Luna I sent that letter a while ago.

Queen Luna: we are sure sister midnight always keeps his promises he should be here….

Midnight: (opening the door and flying in with a group of Pegasus and unicorn soldiers) sister we got your letter about tirek.

Luna: now

Midnight: sister you could have told me sooner it's been a while since I've fought lord tirek.

Celstria: fought but me and Luna banished him 9000 years ago.

Midnight: yes, but he tired escaping after consuming the power I fought him and resealed him and ever since I have gotten that letter from twilight about the tree of harmony I have had my soldiers look through every book we have on the lock twilight and the others encountered. (a unicorn moves several books to twilight from his saddle) if tirek is coming back we need to stand against him.

Celstria: midnight I've planned to send discord to confront him.

Midnight: what….

Celstria: I said….

Midnight: YOUR SENDING A TRICKSTER TO CONFRONT ONE OF THE MOST POWER FUL EVILS ON THE PLANET ARE YOU CRAZY SISTER?!

Celstria: midnight calm done I know it's a stretch but we have to try something.

Midnight: sister tirek is a master at manipulating others he can turn discord against us it's not that we don't trust him but the fact that sending someone so strong against a liar can only spell doom.

Celstria: twilight go read the books midnight gave you and try to find a solution me and the others will figure out an answer here.

Twilight: can do thanks midnight good luck your highnesses. (she leaves)

One hour later

Midnight: this plan can only go badly.

Celstria: relax brother what's the worst that can happen you need to trust discord more.

Royal guard: your majesty's discord has betrayed us.

Midnight: you were saying sis? 

Authors notes

Oh cliff hanger how bad am I I'm dividing the chapter in half since the episode was a cliff hanger and I'm going to write the second half tomorrow till next time lighting wolf out!


	14. to defy a lord

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy!

King midnight star: and I said no! sister if I give up my magic then I won't be able to defend my kingdom I won't do it!

Princess Celstria: it's the only way bother we don't have a choice!

Midnight: you mean you don't have a choice sister you don't rule my kingdom and u certainty didn't vote on what me and Luna have to say about this you just voted for all of us to give up our magic.

Celstria: that's because I thought we all agreed this was the only way.

Midnight: we can face him I've done it before if I can't I can at least slow him down long enough for twilight to find a solution.

Celstria: and if you fail he gets even stronger! Luna tell him it's foolish!

Princess Luna: well I kind of…. Agree with midnight.

Celstria: are you serious sister?! We can't why change your mind.

Luna: because as queen of the republic our duty also lies with protecting the ponies under our rule their as well as her sister and we can't do that magicless. And our midnight has a point if we give up our magic tirek will just defeat twilight and claim the magic then we agree with midnights plan if both I and him attack tirek we have a chance.

Midnight: then we attack him (they walk towards the door as Celstria yells at them to stop.) sister if you and cadence want to give up your magic and bow down to tirek that's fine but me and Luna won't stand down and let tirek destroy everything. (he turns to twilight) find the solution twilight me and Luna will delay tirek until then.

Celstria: neither of you can face him!

Midnight: (looking at the crystal of unity) that's where your wrong sister. (he and Luna leave)

Luna: are you we can handle this?

Midnight: we have to try my love if we don't then we have already failed. (he summons his armor and swords as they land) TIREK FACE US YOU VILE MONSTER!

Lord tirek: (slams into the field) who dares!?

Midnight: it's been a while old man remember me?

Tirek: midnight star and princess Luna as well and here I though your two were afraid to face me.

Midnight: she's a queen now tirek but it matters little surrender or fall to us.

Tirek: tempting but no now die!

Midnight, Luna and tirek fly at each other only for the two alicorns to teleport away at the last minute leaving tirek to slam into the hill with a crash the minotaur growled as midnight reappeared and fired a massive beam of magic into the evil villain sending him flying into the ground.

Luna then flew in firing beams of magic at tirek and dodging the magic blasts he fired back. Midnight then slammed into the massive minotaur slamming them both into a mountain then into the ground carving a path into the soil from it. Tirek smacked the alicorn away only to be blasted away by Luna as the two slammed tirek to the ground with a massive amount of magic tirek fired once more as the two teleported away leaving the area a battle field of fire and smashed rock.

Midnight: (panting in exhaustion along with Luna and tirek) give up yet old man?

Tirek: (panting) no because I have a trump card fool (he summons cadence, Celstria, discord, and rarity, spike, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, flutter shy, and rarity) now give me your magic or they die.

Midnight: let them go and I'll give up my crystal and my magic just let them go and spare my family.

Tirek: deal

Luna: midnight no you can't!

Midnight: its fine Luna. Do your worst tirek.

Tirek: as you wish he (he drains the magic from the two alicorns which throws them to the side) now the planet is mine!

Twilight: not so fast tirek thanks to those books midnight game me I was able to figure out the lock with my friends help.

Tirek: no! die this planet is mine your fools! (he tries to smash them but is defeated by the magic)

One hour later

Midnight, Luna and Celstria stand on a cliff overlooking pony ville.

Celstria: I'm sorry I doubted you two midnights you and Luna were brave to take on tirek and I'm sorry for doubting you.

Midnight: (hugging Celstria) don't worry about it sis the important thing now is that tirek is beaten and the kingdom of equestria is now at peace it's time to relax now if your excuse us me and Luna have to return to the republic theirs work to be done.

Celstria: see you when the next royal meeting happens baby brother (she smirks) still waiting on those kids you and Luna are no doubt going to have! I can't want to be an aunt!

Midnight and Luna: (rising into the air) shut it sis! (they fly away laughing) as the sun slowly sets)

End of part 2

Authors notes

Sorry I switched the fight but I had to make some changes due to the story being different then the show any way review read and tell me what you think lighting wolf out!


	15. dreamscape drama

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy!

Set during bloom and gloom dialogue will be changed to suit the changes of the story all rights belong to Hasbro and other who's this writer doesn't own Hasbro or the universe in which mlp takes place we do own the of midnight though

Also this chapter will be short due to how little Luna appears in it

King midnight star: (flying down to land with Luna and apple bloom)

Apple bloom: queen Luna king midnight?

Midnight: yes, young apple bloom we have come to explain a lesion.

Luna: your own fears over being unable to get your cutie mark are turning into night mares.

Midnight: (bending down) apple bloom we all know what's it like to not have a cutie mark at some point or another when I was a filly it took me years to get mine but I learned something that day.

Apple bloom: what's that?

Midnight: not matter what cutie mark or not we are all special it doesn't matter if you have the mark or not what matters is your special in your own way you and the cmc.

Luna: my love is right apple bloom no matter what if you let your fear over what might be get the best of you you're never going to get your cutie marks.

Midnight: besides you and your friend still have a chance.

Apple bloom: really you mean it?!

Midnight: just keep working and we are sure you will active your goal.

Luna: (shows sweetie bell and scootaloo in the club house) just keep reaching for your dream apple bloom now we must go there are other dreams to visit.

Midnight: yes, fare well apple bloom for now at least.

Apple bloom: thank you both!

Midnight: don't mention it and remember what I said! (the alicorn horns flash and they vanish)

Apple bloom: I won't ever give up…

Real world

Midnight: one dream down thousands to go.

Luna: (smirks and kisses midnight) let's make a game my love who can cure the must night mare's loser has to do night court for a week)

Midnight: (smirking) you're on dear (his horn flash as the two vanish into another dream)

Author

Meh or not? I'll make the chapters longer when I can until then enjoy lighting night out!


	16. gala problems

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy! Also note I don't own mlp Hasbro does do I have to say that anymore?

Set during the make new friends but keep discord episode enjoy! This chapter will also be within 500 or less words sorry

Cantorlot castle grand galloping gala 3 days later

King midnight star: sister maybe we need more guards (he pushes his crown back into place then adjusts his robes and ceremonial armor) me and Luna think this year's gala needs more security due to the events of the last one and we don't think this few guards will have the effect we are hoping for.

Princess Celstria: you two worry too much relax and enjoy tonight.

Midnight: don't say me and her didn't warn you enjoy the gala sis me and Luna have some talking to do.

Midnight: (walks to a table with Luna at it with her wearing a purplish night dress and fancier shoe armor to match it.) and she didn't listen now what were you saying about how we should put more money towards research of farming?

Queen Luna: as we were saying instead of just more military research we could put more into education besides more kids in school means less night mares to have to handle every night.

Midnight: it's a tough job Luna bear but we have to handle it as king and queen we have a responsibility to our subjects.

Luna: (bops midnight on the head with her wing) and when did you turn respectably starry warry? (she laughs)

Midnight: we can be serious my queen in fact I recommend we put the money towards not only schools but farming so that we can… what is that noise on this night tis sounds like shouting.

Luna and midnight: (look at each other) discord.

Midnight: we tried to tell her but no everything would be fine she says.

Luna: it's going to be a long night.

Midnight: more coffee please (he slams his head into the table in exhaustion)

Authors notes

Sorry for the short chapter but since there's not much Luna or Celstria in these episodes I had to improve the bigger chapters with Luna and Celstria will be longer until then enjoy!


	17. crazy coffee

Another chapter of a midnight romance this chapter will take place during slice of life and will be under 500 words sorry but enjoy!

Queen Luna: and of course you forgot the gift sister thanks a lot…

Princess Celstria: oh like you didn't either?

Unicorn soldier: my queen king midnight has sent me with the gift in case you forgot (he hands the present to Luna) see you back at the republic your highness! (he salutes and teleports away)

Luna: (smirking) tis a shame our dear midnight didn't bring you the gift sister isn't it?

Celstria: I hate you two sometimes.

Luna: speaking of midnight I wonder how he's handling the republic without me.

Midnight castle new lunar republic

King midnight star: (eye twitching as he drinks another cup of coffee while trying not to lose it on the arguing ponies and nobles he places the cup along 20 others) I hate nobles…. I wish Luna was here…

One hour later

Midnight: (lying in bed) finally some sleep

Luna: (fleeing in) oh there you are my love remember we have night duties today.

Midnight: ( screaming into his pillow) MORE COFFEE!

Authors notes

I'm sorry for making such short chapters but due to lack of Luna and Celstria in these chapters I cannot fully match these chapters up to the normal longer ones I'll try and make longer chapters where I can but until then enjoy lighting wolf out!


	18. fair time

Another chapter of midnight romance enjoy not this episode takes place during the episode princess spike and will be within 300 words enjoy!

Cantorlot castle grand equestria pony summit

Right after Luna, Celstria, cadence, twilight and spike speak

King midnight star: and I'm glad to be here knowing that this celebration is as much ours as it is yours so enjoy today!

(he flies off the stage) ugh I need a vacation. (he turns to Celstria and cadence) Luna went to go nap and I know you have royal duties to handle I'm going to organize events for the ponies if you need me inform one of my soldiers see you two later! (he teleports away)

Princess cadence: uncle midnight is weird.

Princess Celstria: he is.

20 minutes later royal Cantorlot tower

Midnight: (writing a letter and handling things with his magic)

Lunar republic earth pony soldier: sir we have a …. Issue.

Midnight: can you fix it sergeant I'm busy

Lunar republic earth pony: its spike sir.

Midnight: (sighs) ill handle it make sure nothing happens to the statue. (he flies down to land near spike.) spike please don't tell me your causing trouble today.

Spike: what no I'm fine (midnight glares at him) alright I'm making decisions for twilight while she sleeps.

Midnight: (sighs and rubs his head) spike it's like I tell my subjects don't let power go to your head I get that your sad that you don't get enough respect but this isn't the way tell you what as long as these choices you make don't damage or hurt anyone or anything make them for today ok?

Spike: ok I promise.

Midnight: good.

Lunar republic unicorn: sir we have a problem.

Midnight: (sighs) this is going to be a long day and I'm all out of coffee.

Authors notes

another chapter done and uploaded enjoy until next time lighting wolf out!


	19. nightmares and new terrors

Another chapter of a midnight romance this episode takes place during do princesses dream of magic sheep and will hopefully break 1000 words if not I apologize enjoy!

Also I want to make it clear that due to midnight and other things not present in the actual episode and I do apogize for said changes I don't own Hasbro nor mlp but I do own my oc midnight star.

New lunar republic moonlight castle crescent city

King midnight star: and I'm telling you that this magic isn't normal these night mares give off dark magic Luna could be in danger night terror spirt or not we can't let her suffer because of whatever guilt and suffering she has gone through as night mare moon we have to help her.

Night terror: (raises himself on his massive shadow covered legs as the spirt summons his armor to protect him) and yet you fail to heed your lessons young midnight there are more dangers then just this nightmarish monster that must be handled one we have locked away for millennia.

Midnight: we will face my 'brother' if he can even be called that any more later for now we must deal with lunas problem now.

Night terror: (sighing) very well my friend goes to pony Ville your wife will be going there any way and you will find out the true cause of this beast until then fare well! (he teleports in a pool of smoke away)

Midnight: tis a trickster me spirt is.

Next morning pony Ville right after letter to Luna is sent.

Midnight: we came as soon as we could but Luna won't tell me what's causing her nightmares

Luna: tis because it is the tantabus that causes these troubles.

Midnight: the tantabus!? Luna that monster of magic turns any dreams into night mares why didn't you tell me sooner I could have helped!

Luna: we felt we should suffer what happened as night mare moon tis only a monster should suffer (she cries but midnight bops her on the head with his wing and hugs her)

Midnight: Luna what you did as her isn't your fault you were jealous it happens to us all you shouldn't be ashamed to admit that.

Luna: you're not mad?

Midnight: kind of but I understand we all have our secrets. (he turns to the mane six) twilight Luna thinks the tantabus might be in your dreams she Luna can go after it but I need to look for sealing spells so I can seal the tantabus away so if Luna doesn't cause it tonight I'll be back by the time it should be caught tell me if it gets caught. (he teleports away)

Luna: good todays getting stranger then usual shall we begin?

Several hours later after Luna attempts to catch the tantabus

Moonlight castle royal library

Midnight: (looking through books) oh where is the sealing spells we have had bigger problems that required such spells before so where in the world is it?

New lunar republic Pegasus soldier: sir have you tired magic yet?

Midnight: yes, and right now I am not entirely finding it at all

Where is it Luna needs these books!

New lunar republic Pegasus soldier: um your highness?

Midnight: not now steel where is the blasted book?

Steel wing: your highness?

Midnight: what is it general?!

Steel wing: the book is under your hoof.

Midnight: (face palms) thank you general you can return to the air force now the republic needs its Pegasus pony's trained. Now to get back

Pony Ville an hour later.

Midnight: I'm sorry to hear we were unable to catch the tantabus but I'm sure we will be able to achieve that goal this time since I have found spells to drain the tantabus of its powers and since it will be unable to feed off Luna's magic any more it shouldn't be able to become stronger unless it feeds off your fear itself.

Twilight: so you're sure we can stop it?

Midnight: not entirely this monster was born from Luna's suffering and agony induced nightmares she knows it better then o but right now I'm willing to try Luna is my wife and my queen I love her too much to let this beast destroy pony Ville and her.

Dream scape

Midnight: (summoning his armor) use your dreams ponies of pony Ville these are your dreams anything can happen!

The alicorn king starts blasting tantabus with his magic while blowing it back from the barrier with his wings while the mane six and other citizens deal with the monsters the massive night mare has summoned.

Midnight: (dodging a blast from the tantabus while blasting it with magic) why isn't the summoning magic working!?

Night terror spirt: because Luna still haven't forgiven herself for what she has done in the first place.

Midnight: dang it twilight keep the tantabus busy while we help Luna!

Twilight: ok good luck!

Midnight: (flying down to Luna) Luna you have to forgive yourself or the tantabus will never die!

Luna: I can't I feel so much guilt!

Midnight: think about the people care about you think about how much I love you I don't care what happened back then and neither do they know please let go!

Luna: I'm trying (she reabsorbs the tantabus and nearly passes out before midnight catches her) thanks my love.

Midnight: don't mention it.

The next day

Midnight: once again another problem handled now if you will excuse us young twilight (he yawns) we need to get back to the republic so we can sleep.

Luna: actually we have night duty in a few hours so we have work to do in an hour.

Midnight: (his eye twitches and he slams his head into the floor) BUCKING DANG IT ALL I NEED MORE COFFEE!

Authors notes

Finally done sorry I couldn't follow the source material to the letter but changes had to be made until then lighting wolf out! Enjoy what I have made for now because next chapter will be as big as this


	20. dress drama

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy note due to the absence of Luna and Celstria in the rarity's boutique episode the events will be changed and the chapter will be 300 words or a little more but other than that enjoy the chapter!

King midnight star: hmm to be fair steel wing it was my idea to send the money that rarity needed to help open her boutique, it's the least I can do for a friend. By the way have you happened to see Luna general? I haven't seen her since she entered the shop.

Steel wing: last I heard your highness she was getting a dress made for herself.

Midnight star: ah and what of rarity I heard great things about her work so far.

Steel wing: she's saddened because most of the work is being done by machines instead of being made by her.

Midnight: machines? There's no uniqueness doesn't you remember the republic moto if it's not unique it's not worth it. General stay here I'm going in to see Luna and talk to poor rarity.

Steel wing: yes, sir.

Midnight: (walking in) Luna? Rarity any one in here?

Luna: well I might have to take this dress back to the republic.

Midnight: hi dear have you seen rarity steel wing told me she's sad.

Luna: poor rarity is in the back we tried talking to her but nothing works.

Midnight: let us both try then.

Midnight: rarity I know you can hear me I want to say something I haven't seen anything more perfect clothing wise from any factory in the republic besides armor and some clothing for the citizens. But no one makes better cloths then you.

Luna: it's your store young rarity don't let yourself be pushed around take control of the world you have made let your perfection of art speak for its self and we know you won't go astray.

Rarity: (wiping her tears away and walking into the door way) you two mean it?

Midnight: we wouldn't be saying it if we didn't.

Rarity: thank you both of you I will.

Midnight: well I think our work here is done (he starts walking out)

Luna: yes, right after I do my shopping.

Midnight: (looking at the price of the dresses) oh my poor wallet hopefully rarity has discounts for good advice.

Author notes

Phew another chapter done I'm sorry for the short chapters the episodes I pick don't have a lot to work with but I hope you all enjoyed the same lighting wolf out!


	21. shadowbolts

Another chapter of midnight romance note due to the lack of Luna and Celstria in the episode rarity investigates this chapter will be 100 to 200 words long sorry!

New lunar republic moonlight castle one hour before wonder bolts game.

King midnight star: (signing papers before it becomes daytime) tis a boring night few nights' mare's trivial problems and few complaints. Along with that damn windbreaker the next time he kisses my sisters hoof he's dead.

Steel wing: (entering the throne room) your highness the wonder bolts big game is coming up are we still sending the shadow bolts to the game? Oh also the shadow bolt say windbreaker was trying to get rainbow dash framed and got kicked out of the wonder bolts.

Midnight: yes, general and now …. dang it I'm out of coffee wait they want me to donate how much money to make this new military base?! Also windbreaker yes take that your sister hoof kissing son of a gun!

Queen Luna: midnight I love you but let me bucking sleep or I will kick your flank to Tartarus and back!

Midnight: meep yes dear.

Authors notes

Sorry it's so small for a chapter but nothing to put in the chapter due to the lack of Celstria and Luna scenes

The scene where windbreaker kisses Celstria on the hoof would only make the scene a bit longer other then that.


	22. moon monster day

Another chapter of a midnight romance this chapter is set during the episode scare master and will be exploring both the moon monster day which is the equaling of night mare night in the republic and this story will be 300- 450 words long possibly other than that enjoy!

New lunar republic moonlight castle throne room crescent city.

King midnight star: careful with the statue we don't have time to replace it!

Queen Luna: midnight what is this holiday and why are our subjects running around in costumes during the day?

Midnight: its moon monster day my dear and steel wing I swear to the stars if you don't get that statue right I'm going to knock you out!

Luna: moon monster day? What is this moon monster day is it like night mare night?

Midnight: kind of it goes all day until tomorrow, it has a lot more fairs and booths for playing games and earning candy and its based around night terror. Not well you as nightmare moon.

Luna: interesting so that's why the streets are so crowded with people right now?

Midnight: yes, it's because people are busy getting ready to earn candy and play games I ordered all of the military to help set up.

Steel wing: which is why I'm trying to get this statue of night terror up.

Midnight: wait should we not have one of nightmare moon due to the fact that you're here Luna people would love to have a second icon to run around enjoying.

Luna: you mean it? We are unsure what our subjects would think.

Midnight: (hugging and kissing Luna on the cheek) Luna of course they would their queen and my wife of course they are going to love you even more than they do now!

Luna: then let us depart! (she drags midnight towards the exit)

Midnight: steel wing that statue better be in place when I get back!

Outside

Midnight: (standing on a balcony with Luna) subjects of the republic on this glorious 1000th moon monster day your queen and my beautiful wife Luna also known as night mare moon is to be celebrated along with night terror the stallion who eats dreams!

Citizens: HUZZAH HAIL QUEEN LUNA HAIL NIGHT TERROR AND HAIL HAIL NIGHTMARE MOON AND HAIL MOON MONSTER DAY!

Luna: tis a perfect day (she wipes some tears away thank you my love. But I would like to know more about this night terror.

Midnight: later my lover we have a festival to celebrate! Hail the republic!

Author notes

End of part 3 phew didn't think I would get this far so easy the next set of episodes will be set during season 6 with some material during the episode the cutie remarked as a bonus chapter until then thank you for reading see you in the next chapter lighting wolf out!


	23. chaos of the crystals

Another chapter of midnight romance this episode takes place during the castling part 1 and the content is different from the episode in which it shows due to midnight this author means no offence to the episode in question and alters this chapter to preserve the episode in question this chapter will also be 350- 400 words long without further ado enjoy!

Crystal empire

King midnight star: tis an honor to finally set foot in your castle dear niece it has been some time since I have been in the empire.

Queen Luna: we wish it could been under better reasons but we are surprised we didn't think you would conceive a child most alicorn's haven't had kids in centuries.

Princess cadence: (blushing and yawning) auntie Luna, uncle midnight its night that you along with aunt Celstria and my sister in law have come but the baby has been troublesome.

Midnight: well no one has seen a new born alicorn in centuries in fact not even the republic has many books on a child born a alicorn. (he grabs his head) I scene a darkness I haven't seen in a while…. Sombra!

Cadence: I thought he was destroyed.

Midnight: not totally when the heart was damaged it gave him power.

Cadence: the heart!?

Midnight: I will face him stop the storm and get the citizens to safety. We must defeat sombra.

Luna: this makes the news I have to say even tougher under the circumstances even tougher my love.

Midnight: it can't be that bad I can hear it then go and face sombra. (the castle shakes as midnight grips his amulet and channels magic into it)

Luna: I…. am pregnant …. with twins my lover.

Midnight: What!?

Authors notes

Yay cliff hanger yes I know it's different but I do this so the other episode isn't ruined don't hate my any way with the next half of season 6 around the corner I will try and catch up to that part of the season in time until then lighting wolf out!


	24. new alicorns and old monsters

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy this episode takes place during the cystaling part two and will be different from the source material in order to fit the story this author doesn't mean to offend anyone with these changes and respects the original source material this chapter will be 300-450 words long or a bit more so without further ado enjoy!

Crystal empire

King midnight star: pregnant!? Why didn't you tell me Luna? (the castle shakes as midnight channels all of his powers into his amulet summoning his armor and swords)

Queen Luna: we were afraid of how you would react (she cries but midnight kisses her) huh? Thou are not mad?

Midnight: mad? I'm over joyed I just wished you told me earlier (Luna tackles him in hugs and kisses) as much as I would love to stay Luna bear we have to deal with sombra I will handle him you and the others handle the heart and the storm.

King Sombra: free at last! (a shadowy alicorn with massive wings and red piercing eyes landed on the roof, his armor swirling around him and two tusk like pieces jutting out on the armor to mimic horns along with his glowing horn the alicorn was taller than Celstria or night mare moon. This was night terror the male counterpart of night mare moon and he lived in midnight)

Night terror: so sombra crawled out of the shadows again I see haven't you been shattered enough the first time we battled?

Sombra: NIGHT TERROR! So you return to stop me once again? You wrong the crystal empire will be mine!

Night terror: blah blah blah shut up and fight your pathetic shadow. (he smacks the umbran off the roof with his wing and begins to fire dark magic at the king as some of the shadowy alicorn's magic flies off seeking its former host. Night terror slams the king to the ground and cuts him apart with his wings which he has infused with dark magic) such a sad creature he transforms into midnight.

Luna: ugh I feel strange. (the alicorn princess is unaware the dark magic shard has reawakened a darker part of her from her battle with Celstria. One that will return soon)

One hour later

Midnight: ugh I'm beat but finally the hearts fixed sombra is dead. The storm is gone and all is right with the kingdom once again. And even furry heart is asleep its good for you to have another family member.

Princess Celstria: yes, and you two didn't tell me you were busy making kids (she smirks and grins at them) so how was it? How many kids oh I have to make plans for this I'm going to be an aunt!

Luna and midnight: (blushing) BUCKING DANG IT SIS SHUT UP!

Authors notes

Sorry for the exposition I had to put it in for the chapter to make science any way the story will follow the events of season six as best they can I hope you enjoyed lighting knight out!


	25. new plans of kids

Another chapter of a midnight romance enjoy not this chapter will be based around dragon quest and due to the amount of screen time of Luna and Celstria combined with the previous chapter will be only 200 words long sorry without further ado enjoy!

Moonlight castle crescent city two weeks later

King midnight star: hmm so this meeting is going to be in a few days that gives me enough time to plan. Steel wing did you get those dragon books Celstria asked for sent?

Steel wing: yes, sir they were sent ten minutes ago.

Midnight: good now I can focus on other things.

Pony vile twilights castle.

Princess Celstria: Luna have you and midnight decided on names yet? The children will be born soon.

Queen Luna: we are well aware sister and yes we have chosen names comet, eclipse, star dust and moonlight. There is for of them now if you can excuse me dear sister I must return home to plan for the children and other matters.

Midnight: (from far away) I'm afraid to die she's going to kill me.

Steel wing: can't be worse than ruling.

Midnight: quiet steel wing.

Author notes phew another chapter done sorry it is short but like I said it had to be now read and enjoy lighting wolf out!


	26. baby chaos

another chapter of midnight romance note this chapter place during the episode no second prances and due to lack of Luna and the small amount of Celstria time the chapter will be only 150 -200 words so without further ado enjoy!

Crescent city moonlight castle new lunar republic

King midnight star: (working on a paper with a pen and ink) sister doesn't understand that student of hers besides we also have the baby shower to plan.

General steel wing: tis a quaint idea your highness but isn't the queen well. A bit peeved?

Midnight: if by peeved you mean ready to impale my head for making her pregnant then yes.

Steel wing: to be fair you two didn't really think before you leapt she sounds ready to kill you.

Midnight: it isn't that bad it could be worse any way we have things to do general and it seems nothing waits for us to do it.

Steel wing: indeed, your highness you sure Celstria is ok with all of this?

Midnight: sis is fine she's a bit surprised but she's fine we need to worry about Luna general.

Queen Luna: MIDNIGHT GET IN HERE BEFORE I RAIN FIRE DOWN ON YOU!

Midnight: meep! Yes, dear I'm coming!

Steel wing: ah it is love …. Or forcing love at least.

Midnight: shut it steel wing.

Author notes

Sorry the chapter is short I had the other chapter made shortly before and with the new episodes on the way I have to hurry any way hope you all enjoyed hope to see you with the next chapter tonight lighting wolf out!


	27. snow day

Another chapter of midnight romance note this chapter will take place during the episode a hearth's warming tale and will be 300- 450 words due to Luna only appearing in one scene and due to the addition of midnight will only feature the events of with midnight, Luna and their kids were doing on the republic's version of the holiday. So enjoy I will come up for a name for the holiday when I can so enjoy! Oh right I forgot it was snowing spectacular bonding day sorry the name sucks but I can't think of a better one for right now enjoy the story!

New lunar republic moonlight castle

King midnight star: (humming and also writing some notes) tis another perfect holiday.

Queen Luna: says the father who was scared of me before I gave birth to the kids.

Midnight: when you feel how painful getting your hoof crushed while holding some pony else's hand then you can judge me besides your mood swings made me more worried then when I learned that steel wing was sick.

Luna: I wonder how sister and young twilight are we haven't visit them in a while. (she walks overs and sits under the blanket before kissing midnight on the muzzle due to the mistletoe hanging over head) besides we get to be all alone just you and me.

Midnight: (blushing) no fair you know too many ways to make me blush. Besides the kids won't be happy for too long before they start crying again.

Luna: then we suggest we make the best of our peace and quiet before they get needy again or a problem arises on today.

Midnight: yes, let's just relax. (Luna raises a mistletoe) what is that?

Luna: mistletoe we heard ponies kiss under it (she smirks and walks towards midnight) pucker up my love.

Midnight: (blushing and backing away) um I would love to but we hear the kids need us see you in a few minutes Luna bear! (he runs)

Luna: (laughing and running after him) get back here and kiss me your big doofus! Your so getting t when I catch you!

End of part 4

Authors notes

Another chapter done its short but Luna had little to do in this chapter any way depending on how the rest of season sixes go this might be the last chapter based on the show for some time but I will be doing the next episode tomorrow or in a few days so enjoy lighting wolf out!


	28. old memories part 1

Another chapter of a midnight romance this episode takes place during the daring do episode that was posted a day or so ago and due to the fact that Luna and Celstria don't show up in it the chapter will be short like 300-550 or a little more words short and I don't do this because I like short chapters I do it because a I don't want the story and the episode to be ruined by redoing it and second because I don't know everything about daring do so this will be what I do know about her combined with some back story I made up enjoy!

Daring do festival

King midnight star: (walking around with Luna and their kids moonlight, eclipse, stardust and comet.) I haven't seen a gathering to celebrate my good friend like daring do in a while.

Prince comet: you meet the daring do dad!? (he moves his crown back into place)

Midnight: (laughing) yes my son I have me and her go way back but I'm afraid that's a story for another time. ( he looks over) rainbow dash? What are you doing here I didn't know you were such a fan of daring do.

Rainbow dash: king midnight? Queen Luna? I could ask you two the same thing didn't know you and your kids were into daring do I'm just annoyed because my "friend" can't accept that daring do's more impossible feats were pulled off in her books.

Midnight: well considering I helped her years ago on an adventure I suppose I could convince your friend later that she has indeed done such tasks.

Rainbow dash: you met daring do?!

Midnight: well I've heard you have as well but yes I have I was disguised as a unicorn back then didn't want her to figure out I was a alicorn and I wanted to see the republics problems first hand so yes I have met her years ago. Although I'm afraid she won't know who I am.

Rainbow dash: nonsense of course she would know who you are let's go!

Midnight why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly.

End of part one of story

Yes, the story will be in 2 or three parts and it's for a reason 1 the next chapter will be a big flash back before it goes to the story and two it's because it's going to be a week until the next episode so sorry its short but I'm going to make this episode longer story wise any way hopes you enjoyed part one lighting wolf out!


End file.
